dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 18
Android 18 (Jinzō'ningen #18, also known as Cyborg #18, Artificial Human #18, or simply 18 and C-18 in the Spanish dub to everyone after the Cell Games Saga.) is a fictional character in the manga Dragon Ball (US only: Dragon Ball Z) and the anime Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Her seiyū is Miki Itou. In the FUNimation dub she is voiced by Meredith McCoy. History Android 18 is a cybernetic human, modified by the scientist named Dr. Gero. She is often referred to in the original Japanese as a jinzō'ningen, which literally translates as "artificial human" (jinzō-ningen), thus "Android, robot". However, she is not entirely an Android because, in a conversation with Android 16, she refers to both herself and her "twin brother" Android 17 as having been "constructed from a human base". It is implied in the manga, and the original Japanese version of the anime, that they were originally runaways heavily fitted with cybernetics. In the Japanese version of the anime, Android 18 states that she and Android 17 were abducted by Dr. Gero, and have hated him for what he did to them, ruining Semi-Perfect Cell's attempt to trick her with Android 17's voice. However, she is able to biologically function as a human does and has a working reproductive system, given the fact that she gives birth a Marron right before the Majin Buu Saga. Android 18's original human name is never revealed, and following the defeat of Super Perfect Cell and the removal of her self destruct mechanism she is referred to as simply "18". She is at first noted for her cool and confident yet sarcastic attitude when she first joins the Z Fighters, although later on she loosens up a bit and even smiles a lot. An example of her sarcasm is when she's asked if her name is really Android 18, to which she responded with "My father was pretty dull". Other than the destruction of Goku, it is never explained why Android 17 and Android 18 were created, but it has been suggested that Android 17 and Android 18 were tools to be used by Dr. Gero's ultimate creation named Cell. Imperfect Cell was supposed to absorb them into his fully biological body and become the "perfect" warrior. He achieved this, absorbing Android 18 shortly after doing the same to Android 17. Android 18 and Krillin When Krillin first meets Android 18 he is very attracted to her, even though at the time she is heartless and wants to kill the Z Fighters. Android 18 is too artificial to age, so she looks the same at the end of Dragon Ball Z as she did during her first appearance (although she has cut her hair). On the highway, after she and her brother nearly kill the Z Fighters, she kisses the terrified Krillin on the cheek after he tries to persuade them not to go after Goku. This is when Krillin starts to fall in love with her. After Semi-Perfect Cell arrives, Krillin refuses to use a back up destruction remote on her, which would have destroyed her, cutting short Semi-Perfect Cell's relentless quest for ultimate power. Because of this, Semi-Perfect Cell eventually absorbs her and reaches his ultimate power, but Perfect Cell becomes overpowered by Gohan, and regurgitates Android 18. When Super Perfect Cell is defeated, Krillin wishes for Android 18 and Android 17 to be turned into full humans. The Dragon is unable to do this because of the unfathomable differences in power between him and the duo, so he wishes instead for their self destruct devices to be removed. Krillin pursues Android 18 and he and Android 18 eventually have a child together, a daughter named Marron. In the English dub of the anime, dialogue is added to clear up the heavily espoused misconception that 18 is a pure Android and therefore could not have a child. Krillin went on to explain to Goku (and, in essence, to all confused fans) during the Tenkaichi Budokai in the World Tournament Saga that 18 was originally human but that Dr. Gero just "remodeled her a little bit," which would make her a cyborg, despite the continued label of "Android". Android 18's destructive personality fades quite a bit after the Cell Games Saga and is accepted as a member of the core group of characters--particularly after she and Krillin marry and have a daughter. Although she is a loving wife and mother (she is still somewhat harsh to Krillin though), she sometimes displays that frightening unpredictable nature towards others, particularly towards Master Roshi. A lot of fans believe that Android 18 only married Krillin because she felt bad for him, but this is contradicted by the fact that in GT's Super 17 Saga which was written by Toriyama that she loves Krillin Alternate Timeline Android 18 and Android 17's counterparts in Future Trunks' alternate timeline are murderous sociopaths who are responsible for the deaths of billions of innocents. Future Trunks destroys them with his new power when he returns home, after years of their devastating the planet. Even when the main-timeline versions of Android 17 and Android 18 were first introduced as antagonists, they were never as malicious as their alternate reality selves. For unknown reasons, the main versions are also stronger than the ones Future Trunks knows. However Piccolo suggests that it the very fact that Future Trunks came back in time massively changed events in and of itself, this being one of them. Android 18 in the Buu Saga Later in the series, Android 18 is paired with Hercule in the World Martial Arts Tournament. She does not want the fame and attention of winning, so allows Hercule to beat her and retain his somewhat misappropriated title of a great fighter, provided he pays her an amount of the money greater than the prize money that Hercule will be receiving when winning the tournament. The same day however, Android 18 gets killed, along with her family, by Super Buu, who turns her into chocolate and eats her (this is the second time that she has been ingested by one of the DBZ villains). She is brought back to life with the Dragon Balls, and gives energy to Goku to fuel his Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. Though peace has returned, Android 18 still maintains a cool and distant attitude toward Goku, as she was originally created to kill him, but she still can't resist smiling when Goku returns and has a tearful reunion with his family, showing a softer side to her personality. Dragon Ball GT ]] During her first appearance, Android 18 is a servant of Baby, but she doesn't play an important role as any type of servant, so life simply carries on. During the battle between SS4 Goku and Baby Vegeta, she, Krillin, and Marron are caught in the destruction of Satan City by Baby's Super Galick Gun. However, all of them appear to avoid being harmed by the blast. She is cured with the Sacred Water, and later on she and Goku teamed up to defeat Super 17, to avenge the death of Krillin at Super 17's hands. Dragon Ball Movies (Android 18 appears in the following Dragon Ball Movies and TV Specials:) TV Special 2: The History of Trunks Movie 11: Bio-Broly Power As a cyborg, Android 18 is extremely powerful, she is able to easily overpower a basic Super Saiyan. This is first demonstrated to when she fights Super Saiyan Vegeta, she is able to severely injure him (going as far as to break his arm with one kick) and walk away almost completely unscathed save her clothes, burned off by one of Vegeta's ki attacks. She finds replacements soon afterward, resulting in her donning different clothing than her future counterpart does. Android 18 is fitted with a device that gives her a continuous and virtually infinite energy supply. This prevents her from becoming exhausted while fighting, and augments her power enough to make her a formidable opponent even for any of the surviving Saiyans, strong enough to more than match up to a normal Super Saiyan, as was proven by the aforementioned example. However, she deeply fears Semi-Perfect Cell, who gets trounced by Super (Ascended SSJ) Vegeta, while Full-Power Super Saiyan Goku can go toe to toe and match up with Perfect Cell (albeit not in full power). So in reality she can easily match up to an opponent with the power and control of a recently reached Super Saiyan. Techniques and Special Abilities Levitate: This is the ability to fly in the case of the Androids, without Ki. As the Androids have no Ki of their own, they are unable to use Levitate. Destructo Disk: Destructo Disk is a razor sharp disk of energy that can slice through nearly any opponent. This is her husband's (Krillin's) signature technique. (in the Budōkai games) *Power Blitz: An energy blast fired from the palm of the hand. This is her and 17's signature Death-Move in those games. *Energy Field: Energy is thrust out from the body in the form of a barrier with great force. A toned-down version is introduced as the Android Barrier in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Category:Artificial humans Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Category:Villains